


Forever

by Mathiiel



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: Jake le regarda et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était vraiment le plus joli garçon qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau puisse exister. Il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, comme pour dire que s'il voulait de l'aide, il était là. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne voudrais pas que vous interrompiez la dégustation de thé. » Dit sarcastiquement le garçon. Sa voix était si douce, et même s'il passait pour quelqu'un d'insupportable, Jake était enchanté de le rencontrer. Et il venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, et que c'était ce qui était écrit sur son bras, que l'autre garçon s'était enfui, Olive le suivant. Pendant un moment, il ne sut quoi dire.ouSOULMATE AU: Vous avez les premiers mots que vous adresseront votre âme-sœur tatoués sur votre bras.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824813) by [Justayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justayne/pseuds/Justayne). 



> Cette histoire est une traduction postée à la base sur Fanfiction en 2017 et l'auteure m'a encore donné son accord pour la poster sur ce site, donc la voilà !

** Forever **

Dès que Jake fêta ses seize ans, l'âge où vous pouvez voir sur votre bras les premiers mots que vous diront votre âme-sœur, il fut assez confus parce qu'il ne les avait pas vraiment compris. Au début, il lui fallut du temps pour lire, car l'écriture de son âme-sœur était légèrement illisible, mais quand il parvient à le faire, tout devient plus clair. Il lisait ces phrases tous les jours et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quelle situation son âme-sœur les lui dirait.  **Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne voudrais pas que vous interrompiez la dégustation de thé.**  Jake pensait qu'il voulait l'aider, mais ce qui était bizarre était le pourquoi il assistait à une dégustation de thé. Vraiment ? Comment ce genre d'évènement allait lui arriver ? Ce genre de moment avait seulement lieu en Angleterre et il y a longtemps. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Il avait finalement compris comment il rencontra son âme-sœur quand il se retrouva sur l'île de Cairnholm, au large du Pays de Galles, avec son père après la mort de son grand-père, dans le but de connaître le passé de ce dernier. Et assez rapidement, il rencontra Emma qui l'amena dans les années 40. Il fut assez choqué, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il ne pouvait pas se dire que ce n'était pas prévisible. Alors, ses mots avaient eu tellement plus de sens. Sur la route de la maison de Miss Peregrine, il voulait qu'Emma ou même Olive lui disent ces mots, mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Elles étaient belles et il pouvait se voir avec l'une d'entre elles, mais cela n'arrivait pas. Et cela le rendit triste. Presque en colère contre lui-même.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, plus tard au cours de la journée. Jake avait rencontré Miss Peregrine pour la première fois et c'était vraiment intimidant. Le fait qu'ils étaient en train de préparer du thé était encore plus stressant parce que Jacob savait que c'était le moment où cela arriverait. Il allait rencontrer son âme-sœur. Olive versa du thé dans sa tasse et il la porta à sa bouche, la buvant presque «  _Enoch !_  » S'exclama la rousse et ça fit tourner la tête du garçon aux yeux bleus. «  _Laisse Jake t'aider avec ça !_  »

Jake le regarda et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était vraiment le plus joli garçon qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau puisse exister. Il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, comme pour dire que s'il voulait de l'aide, il était là. «  ** _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne voudrais pas que vous interrompiez la dégustation de thé._**  » Dit sarcastiquement le garçon. Sa voix était si douce, et même s'il passait pour quelqu'un d'insupportable, Jake était enchanté de le rencontrer. Et il venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, que c'était ce qui était écrit sur son bras, que l'autre garçon s'était enfui, Olive le suivant. Pendant un moment, il ne sut quoi dire.

.°•. °•. °•. °•.°•.

Tout au long de sa vie, Enoch pensa qu'il ne trouverait pas, jamais, son âme-sœur. Pour être honnête, il pensait que s'il finirait par la trouver, mais que ça ne serait pas réciproque. Il avait toujours pensé que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer et c'était une bonne chose. Il s'en moquait après tout. La personne qui s'en souciait était Olive. Elle était à peu près sa meilleure amie et après avoir appris qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré son âme-sœur, avant ou dans la boucle, elle pensait que sa mission était de trouver l'amour de sa vie. Elle connaissait les mots sur sa peau presque aussi bien que lui, comme si elle était à sa place.  **Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai l'habitude.**  C'était assez étrange parce que c'était comme si la personne s'excusait auprès de quelqu'un et qu'en même temps, elle semblait à l'aise avec la situation. Mais Enoch ne s'excusait jamais, même auprès d'Olive. Donc c'était un peu bizarre. Mais, pour revenir au sujet, quand Olive apprit que quelqu'un allait entrer dans la boucle, elle était plus que ravie. Et son âme-sœur, Emma, l'était aussi. Les deux pensaient vraiment que c'était l'âme-sœur d'Enoch, comme elles avaient pensé qu'Abe pourrait l'être. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bon dieu, chaque jour Enoch était reconnaissant de penser qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il avait pris d'assaut la cuisine, ne voulant pas entendre Jacob parler parce qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas dire les bons mots. Ou s'il les disait, Enoch ne serait pas son âme-sœur. Il le savait. Alors, il s'était enfui pour jouer avec ses poupées d'argile. Tout le monde pensait que le sous-sol était coupé du monde, mais c'était faux. Il pouvait à peu près tout entendre afin, il pourrait si Olive n'était pas avec lui. «  _Je l'entends marcher vers ici, dois-je lui de venir te rencontrer ? Ouais, je devrais absolument le faire._  » Enoch n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire de ne pas le faire ou de s'enfuir qu'elle était hors de la pièce et il pouvait l'entendre dire «  _Salut Jake, viens rencontrer Enoch. Correctement cette fois_ ». Il gémit. Dix secondes plus tard, il les vit entrer et Olive courut vers lui. Jake, lui, regardait autour de lui. Il avait l'air fasciné. C'était plutôt bizarre. Abe avait l'air dégoûté quand il avait vu les bocaux, sa particularité.

«  _Eh bien, tu dois te sentir assez hors de propos._  » Dit-il finalement, ses yeux rivés sur Jake. S'il te plaît, dis oui. Ne dis pas quelque chose qu'Enoch ne pourrait pas dévoiler. S'il te plaît.

«  ** _Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai l'habitude._**  » Dit-il et Enoch mit ses mains sur son visage pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'Olive souriait brillamment. Comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis longtemps. Finalement, il retrouva son calme et se lécha les lèvres.

«  _Je ne suis pas inquiet._  » Dit-il sincèrement. «  _Un conseil entre nous. D'homme à homme._  » Dit-il et quand il eut toute son attention, il recommença à travailler sur la poupée. «  _Si tu penses rester juste à cause d'Emma, ne t'en donne pas la peine._  » Parce qu'elle avait déjà une âme-sœur. Abe, qui s'était enfui. Et maintenant, il était mort. Enoch se sentait mal pour elle, pour être honnête, mais il se sentait aussi mal pour Olive parce qu'elle n'était pas l'âme-sœur de son âme-sœur. Peut-être que maintenant qu'Abe était mort, Emma pourrait tomber amoureuse d'elle, qui sait. «  _Tu vois, elle a juré ne plus tomber amoureuse il y a des décennies quand elle a eu le cœur brisé. Et elle ne changera pas d'avis, alors…_  »

Jake fronça les sourcils, le regardant avec perplexité. Il se demanda s'il était au courant qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. «  _Enoch, je n'étais pas …_  » Commença-t-il, mais ensuite, il vit Enoch mettre un cœur sur une poupée d'argile et cela l'intrigua. «  _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_  » Dit-il quand la poupée commença à bouger.

«  _N'est-ce pas incroyable ?_  » Demanda Olive avec un sourire.

«  _Qu'as-tu fait ?_  » Dit Jake quand il vit le garçon écossais faire revenir à la vie une autre poupée. Enoch trouva le fait qu'il ait l'air terrifié assez divertissant. Énormément.

«  _Ça ?_  » Il leva un sourcil. «  _Jake, ce n'est même pas la partie amusante._  » Il resta impassible. «  _Voulez-vous voir la partie amusante ?_  » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire diabolique et quand Jake approuva, les poupées commencèrent à se battre. «  _Elles sont comme des marionnettes. Ils font juste ce que je leur dis._  » Il rajouta, pensivement : «  _C'est encore plus amusant avec les gens. Vous auriez dû voir les batailles épiques que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir au salon funéraire de mes parents._  » Et c'était à ce moment que l'une des deux poupées arracha le cœur de l'autre. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour faire peur à Jake et ce dernier partit en courant, Enoch riant et Olive fronçant les sourcils.

.°•. °•. °•. °•.°•.

Quand ils se virent la fois suivante, c'était au cours du repas. Enoch était déjà assis en bout de table, Horace à sa gauche et une chaise vide à sa droite. Olive était assise à côté de la chaise vide. Jake arriva en dernier et s'assit presque sur un Millard nu, ce qui était vraiment perturbant pour Enoch. Si Jake devait s'asseoir sur quelqu'un, cela n'allait pas être sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Juste pour être clair. «  _Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_  » Demanda Millard, clairement indigné.

«  _Millard, va mettre des vêtements. Les gens polis ne viennent pas manger en étant nus !_  » Dit l'oiseau et Millard fit ce qui lui était demandé. Jake faillit s'asseoir à côté d'Emma, mais Olive tapota la chaise entre elle et Enoch, faisant un clin d'œil à Emma et la blonde comprit.

«  _Tu peux t'asseoir ici, Jake !_  » S'exclama la rouquine et Jake fit ce qu'on lui disait, ce qui fit gémir Enoch.

«  _Regardez Enoch, il est jaloux._  » Horace ricana et Enoch lui lança un regard noir.

«  _Pourquoi devrais-je être jaloux ? Olive peut même épouser Jake pour tout ce qui m'importe._  » Il roule des yeux. Mais au fond, il l'était. Il ne voulait pas qu'Olive ait toute l'attention de Jake. Même s'il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il s'assoie à côté d'Enoch et qu'il apprenne à le connaître, il était toujours aussi jaloux.

«  _Ne sois pas méchant, Enoch. Ce n'est pas son intention. Elle est juste excitée d'avoir un visiteur._  » Gémit Emma, son regard fixé sur Enoch. Il trouvait ça mignon qu'elle défende Olive, mais il n'allait clairement pas le dire à voix haute. Il était sur le point de lui répliquer d'aller se faire voir quand la voix de l'oiseau résonna.

«  _Personne n'épouse personne. Maintenant, mangez la nourriture avant qu'elle ne soit froide._  » A-t-elle dit et tout le monde lui obéit. La plupart d'entre eux ne voulaient pas énerver l'oiseau. Alors qu'Enoch, lui, s'en fichait. Il voulait juste manger.

Le silence était paisible. Enoch l'aimait bien et de plus, il pouvait sentir le regard de Jake se poser sur sa personne de temps en temps. C'est un peu étrange, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait se sentir observé, c'était bon d'être vu pour une fois. Il se lécha les lèvres, ses yeux se tournèrent finalement vers Jake et ils gardèrent le contact visuel pendant un petit moment, juste avant qu'Horace ne recommença à parler. Bien sûr, à Jacob. Il se tourna alors pour regarder le blond. «  _Alors, Jake, quel est ta particularité ?_  » Il semblait vraiment curieux, comme s'il voulait savoir des choses sur lui.

«  _Oh… Mh… Je ne suis pas particulier._  » Dit-il lentement, regardant ses mains, presque honteux. Ou triste, qui sait.

«  _Et ça, mon ami, c'est pourquoi il ne va pas rester avec nous. Peu importe à quel point vous essayerez de le persuader de rester_. » Enoch haussa les épaules. «  _Il vient juste en visite._  »

«  _Veux-tu rester … ?_  » Demanda le blond, les yeux brillants.

«  _Oui, veux-tu rester ? Ce soir ou pour toujours ?_  » Emma sourit, regardant Jake puis Enoch. Comme si elle lui avait demandé de rester pour toujours avec Enoch, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Encore. «  _Pourquoi resterait-il s'il ne le veut pas ?_  » Demanda Enoch en colère, car il savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Jake ne resterait pas ici et il allait retourner à son époque. Enoch ne savait pas s'il était vraiment prêt pour ça. À le voir partir. Avoir le souvenir de lui ne le quittant jamais. «  _Il peut vivre là-bas. Vieillir et passer un bon moment en étant à sa place. Il partira. Tout comme son grand-père l'a fait._  » Dit amèrement Enoch.

Emma sembla touchée par ses paroles et se leva avant de quitter la pièce. Elle avait l'air vraiment en colère. Jake était presque étonné qu'elle n'ait pas giflé Enoch avant de partir. Il l'aurait mérité. «  _Désolé_  » Dit-elle juste avant de quitter la pièce.

«  _Où va-t-elle ?_  » Demande le garçon aux yeux bleus, mais c'était comme si personne ne l'écoutait. Il vit juste Olive se lever, marchant vers Enoch avant de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête.

«  _Ce n'était pas gentil, Enoch !_  » Dit la rousse, clairement contrariée. «  _Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi Abe nous a quittés. Afin de rejoindre l'armée._  »

Enoch la regarda en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. «  _Au début, ça l'était._  » Dit-il froidement, avant de se retourner vers Jake, les yeux assombris par l'émotion.  _« Et puis, il a rencontré une dame et il a eu un beau mariage. Et un joli bébé._  » Dit-il amèrement. Puisque le sujet le rendait ainsi. Parce que si Abe avait fait vivre ça à Emma qui était son âme-sœur, pourquoi Jake ne pouvait-il pas faire la même chose ? Avant que quelqu'un puisse lui dire le contraire, que Jake n'était pas Abe et qu'il pouvait rester ici avec eux, il se leva et partit. Pour une fois, il n'alla pas au sous-sol, non. En quelques minutes, il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et les yeux fermés. La vie était injuste.

.°•. °•. °•. °•.°•.

Le silence qui s'était installé durant le reste du repas était clairement étrange. Personne n'arrivait à parler ou même à se regarder, même l'oiseau n'avait rien dit. Mais quand Jake finit, elle lui fit un geste pour lui dire d'aller voir l'un des deux. Pas particulièrement Enoch ou Emma. Mais Jake pensait que le mieux était d'aller voir le garçon de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il était son âme-sœur. Il devait lui dire qu'il n'irait certainement nulle part, à moins qu'Enoch lui demande de s'enfuir d'ici. Alors, il entra dans la pièce, verrouillant la porte derrière lui, juste pour s'assurer que personne ne viendrait, et plus précisément un garçon invisible curieux. «  _Que fais-tu ici McFuckFace ?_  » Et ça le faisait rire parce que, sérieusement, il l'avait vraiment appelé ainsi ? Où était-il allé chercher cela ? Il roula des yeux, mais sourit néanmoins avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté d'Enoch qui ne semblait pas vouloir être assis. Il resta dans sa position initiale.

«  _Tu sais que nous sommes des âmes-sœurs ? Et que tu es à moi. Je suis à toi ?_  »

«  _Peut-être. Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changer quelque chose dans ta vie._  » Enoch ouvrit les yeux, regardant droit dans ceux de Jake. Il avait de si jolis yeux, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait vivre sans les voir à nouveau. Sérieusement, la couleur de ceux-ci pouvait presque rivaliser avec celle de la mer, la rendant morne. Eh bien, pour être honnête, ce ne semblait pas surfait.  _« Je veux dire, même si tu l'es, tu vas rentrer chez toi, tu vas retourner auprès de tes amis, ta famille, tout._  » Soupira-t-il. Bien dieu, c'était si épuisant de penser. «  _Pourrais-tu juste … partir ? Je ne suis pas prêt à faire face à tout cela._ » Et Jake l'écouta.

.°•. °•. °•. °•.°•.

Quelques jours passèrent et Enoch ne quitta pas sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à autrui et il avait peur que s'il sortait de sa chambre, il voie Jake et qu'il ait envie de lui parler. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire. Mais il finit par se décider à sortir parce qu'il lui manquait, d'une manière bizarre parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas, mais il lui manquait. Il se lécha les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Il vit que c'était l'après-midi et aujourd'hui, les enfants devaient être à l'épicerie. Si Jake était encore là, il était certainement avec eux. Il descendit les escaliers pour se faire du thé et dans la cuisine, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'Américain. Bien sûr. Il grogna un peu et envisagea la possibilité de s'en aller et retourner dans sa chambre. Sauf que son gémissement avait clairement attiré l'attention de l'autre garçon sur lui.

«  _Alors, tu es finalement sorti, hein ?_  » Demanda l'autre garçon, le regardant avant de se lever de sa chaise pour marcher vers Enoch. «  _Es-tu prêt à faire face à ça ?_  »

Pour être honnête, Enoch ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment le faire. Mais, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas prêt s'il n'avait pas essayé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il hocha positivement la tête et Jake bondit en avant, sa main alla se nicher dans son cou et ses lèvres sur celles de l'Ecossais. Le baiser était plus que délicieux si vous vouliez le point de vue d'Enoch. Et ensuite, Jake lui mordait la lèvre, sa langue venant rejoindre celle d'Enoch, les deux luttant pour avoir la dominance. Finalement, Enoch le laissa gagner et tous les deux se dirigeaient lentement vers la pièce la plus proche, là où ils pouvaient avoir un peu d'intimité. Le sous-sol. Là où tous les pots d'Enoch étaient stockés. D'habitude, rare étaient les personnes qui venaient ici en dehors de l'Ecossais. Jake espérait que ce serait la même chose aujourd'hui. Inutile de dire que Jake était assez perturbé par le fait qu'Enoch le laisse faire ce qu'il voulait que ce soit de le malmener, l'embrasser fiévreusement, le faire s'asseoir sur le bureau et venir entre ses jambes. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait si c'était à cause du baiser, à cause de la pièce, du lien de l'âme-sœur ou même du désir l'un pour l'autre, mais il semblait que l'air soit soudainement devenu très chaud. Donc, ils devaient faire quelque chose, non ?

Jake le déshabilla lentement, regardant chaque partie de son corps de près. Il était vraiment beau. Jake n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Sa beauté pourrait faire pâlir n'importe qui en moins d'une minute. Même Vénus elle-même. Peut-être que c'était sa beauté qui rendait jaloux autrui, voir dégoûté. Comme si tout le monde l'enviait de trop, au point qu'ils le traitaient de façon négative. Quand il l'avait complètement dénudé, il le regarda dans les yeux et sourit, un sourire éclatant. «  _Tu es si beau, Enoch, est-ce que tu le sais ?_  » Demanda-t-il avant de caresser tendrement ses joues.

«  _La ferme._  » Dit-il en rougissant. Il se sentait si intimidé. Enoch n'avait jamais été nu devant quelqu'un. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant Jake et ses stupides yeux bleus. Il embrassa Jake une nouvelle fois avant de le déshabiller timidement. Il ne savait même pas qu'il puisse être intimidé. Il ferma les yeux un moment, pour les rouvrir quand il sentit Jacob le déplacer pour le faire s'allonger sur le bureau. Il était si dur que cela en était douloureux. Quand il le regarda, il vit Jake sucer trois de ses doigts. «  _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_  » Demanda-t-il, clairement confus. Il pensait qu'ils allaient directement passer à l'action, pas qu'il allait le regarder sucer ses doigts comme des sucettes.

«  _Te préparer._  »

«  _Quoi ?_  »

«  _Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, chéri._  » Dit Jake en embrassant tendrement son cou, le suçant légèrement. Il voulait vraiment laisser des marques, le faire complètement sien.

Il entra un doigt en lui et pour être honnête, Enoch pensa que c'était tout simplement bizarre. La sensation était si … inhabituelle. Il n'avait jamais eu une chose dans ses fesses et maintenant que c'était le cas, c'était tellement … bizarre. Mais, au moins, il n'avait pas mal, alors… C'était bon. Le deuxième doigt, lui, était un peu moins facile à accepter. Il le sentit l'étirer et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La main de Jake ne resta pas immobile longtemps, ses doigts faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter les chairs. Quand il commença à gémir et pleurnicher sous le plaisir, Jake décida que c'était presque suffisant, alors il mit son troisième doigt. Il bougea sa main rapidement, tordant les doigts afin de toucher sa prostate.

Quelques instants plus tard, il décida que c'était suffisant et retira ses doigts, faisant pleurnicher Enoch à cause de la perte. «  _S'il te plaît Jake … Baise-moi …_  » Supplia-t-il presque, le regardant droit dans les yeux en inclinant la tête. Jake ne refusa pas la demande. Jamais. Il appuya le bout de son membre contre l'entrée d'Enoch avant de le pénétrer lentement, ce qui fit grimacer Enoch. Ça faisait tellement mal. C'était très différent de ses doigts. Plus long, plus grand, plus chaud, mieux. Mais il avait quand même tellement mal qu'il savait qu'il allait boiter. Jake vit sa réaction, alors il commença à embrasser son cou, en suçant les marques violettes, sa main se déplaçant sur le membre d'Enoch. Il voulait qu'il éprouve un peu de plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. Après tout, c'était pourquoi il était là, non ?

Après un moment, Enoch commença finalement à bouger et ses plaintes diminuèrent. Jake prit cela comme un indice pour commencer à bouger et c'était ce qu'il fit. Il bougea lentement au début, mais Enoch finit par se redresser en s'accrochant à Jake, griffant son dos, mordant ses épaules. Il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Leur respiration devint rapide et lourde, la sueur recouvrant leurs corps. Lentement, Jacob commença à être plus brutal avec Enoch, ce qui le fit gémir son nom. Déplaçant ses hanches plus vite, frappant la boule de plaisir à l'intérieur de lui à chaque mouvement. Finalement, avec un profond gémissement, Enoch vint entre eux, entre leurs ventres. Peu de temps après, la respiration de Jacob devint irrégulière, ses hanches bougeant frénétiquement avant de venir à son tour, gémissant le nom de son amant.

Jake prit une serviette qui était sur le bureau et les essuya, avant de passer un bras autour d'Enoch, le plaçant contre son torse. Il laisse quelques baisers papillons sur son épaule, sur la partie supérieure. Enoch fut le premier à parler. «  _C'était plutôt bien._  »

«  _Plutôt bien ? Sérieusement ? Tu aurais dû voir ton visage, tu étais envahi par le plaisir._  » Dit Jake avec un sourire suffisant.

«  _Tais-toi Portman._  » Dit-il avant d'embrasser le beau garçon, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes, le baiser fut rompu et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jacob finit quand même par se retirer et ils s'allongèrent sur le bureau. Ce qui signifiait que, bien sûr, Enoch était presque couché sur Jake, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous les deux. «  _Mh … Veux-tu … rester … ce soir ?_ »

«  _Bien sûr que je resterai._  »

.°•. °•. °•. °•.°•.

Bizarrement, personne ne les interrogea à l'heure du repas. Peut-être qu'ils les avaient entendus auparavant, ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils portaient tous les deux des hauts à manches courtes, montrant leurs marques d'âmes à tous ceux qui désiraient les voir, ou encore était-ce le fait qu'ils portaient un sourire niais. Pour tout le monde, c'était tout simplement étrange de voir Enoch de si bonne humeur, mais ils étaient très heureux que ce soit le cas. Tout au long du repas, lui et l'Américain se jetaient des coups d'œil en se tenant la main sous la table.

Toute la pièce était plutôt silencieuse. Probablement parce que l'oiseau ne voulait pas qu'ils parlent en mangeant ou, plus vite, parce qu'ils devaient s'interroger sur la nouvelle relation qui se formait. C'était pourquoi ils avaient tous regardé Jake et Enoch avec un regard curieux. Mais finalement, l'un deux décida que c'était le bon moment pour parler. Peut-être à cause de leur besoin de savoir si le garçon américain n'était pas là pour briser le cœur de leur nécromancien préféré. «  _Resteras-tu ?_  » Demanda Horace, un air soupçonneux sur le visage.

«  _Ouais._ » Répondit Jake, son pouce effleurant la main d'Enoch.

«  _Ce soir ou pour toujours ?_  » Demanda Emma d'une manière très agressive en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle connaissait un Portman qui lui avait aussi dit qu'il resterait, mais n'était jamais revenu et qui était maintenant mort. Donc, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon exemple d'honnêteté. Elle ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à son ami, même s'il était parfois un vrai salaud. Sérieusement.

«  _Calme-toi Emma._  » Dit la rouquine, prenant la main de la blonde dans la sienne.

«  _Non, c'est bon, elle a le droit de demander après tout._  » Dit froidement Jake. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas dit s'il allait rester rendait Enoch un peu nerveux. Et s'il n'allait pas rester ? Et s'il voulait rentrer chez lui ? Avec ses amis ? Et peut-être sa petite-amie ou son petit-ami. Peut-être qu'Enoch était là pour… accomplir une envie et après ça, il allait partir. Qui savait ? Il lâcha la main de Jake et recommença à manger, la tête pleine de pensées sombres.

Il ne put penser longtemps à ce genre de choses ou même manger parce qu'il avait été rapproché de force vers Jake et que ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes. Ils avaient entendu les acclamations bruyantes de tout le monde – l'oiseau avait même souri ! - et quand ils rompirent le baiser, le pouce de Jake resta sur son visage pour le caresser doucement. Son visage était rouge et quand il put, il regarda les beaux yeux de Jake. «  _Tu sais quelle est la réponse, Enoch ? Pour toujours._  »

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à donner un avis sur l'histoire originale. Merci d'avoir lu ♥


End file.
